


I Won't Regret

by Biq0lar_B3arr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bullying, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biq0lar_B3arr/pseuds/Biq0lar_B3arr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Dumbledore's army decides to redo their final year at Hogwarts, minus Voldemort and all the angst. Or so Harry had thought.<br/>But why does his subconscious have to make things so difficult for him instead?</p><p>Ever since Voldemort's defeat, Harry can now sleep easy but instead of dreams that leave him drench in fear tainted sweat - he wakes to foggy images of flesh against flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet Dreams Are Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) It's been a long while since I've written any fanfiction but I'm currently in love with the pairing Lucius x Harry
> 
> There will be smut, there will be angst and there will be times were I don't know where I'm going with this.
> 
> Expect to hate a lot of people in this fanfiction - I love drama. So much drama.

Groaning hoarsely, Harry felt the stretch and burn in his thighs as his legs were still bent towards his heaving chest.

Pants of exhaustion as he tried to sway his hips towards warm flesh had long since stopped. Now, his back was only slightly arched inwards like a bow strung too tight as frustration built as his ass had been presented to the leaking, heavy, tip of his partners cock for a while. Only to be teased in a beautiful display of torture.

Harry could feel searing heat emenate from his partners masuline hands as he was gipping each of Harry's ankles to maintain the brunettes vulnerable position. Harry's own fingers clutch the sheets to the point where he can feel his nails dig into his palms through cotton.

Teasing rubs of sleek velvet skin against the cliff of Harry's ass cheeks earn a shiver and the tightening of his rosey nipples to a pleasurable ache. His cock, the head just as reddened in pleasure, begs to be touched.

Mumbles of incoherent words fall from Harry's bite bruised lips, spurring his partner to press into his hole. Small, deliberate, even thrusts finally end when Harry feels full, heavy, balls rest flush against his ass.

Moaning, mouth open, Harry hears sounds and noises which he feel vibrate through him. Focusing, he makes out words.

"Harry. Harry. Oi, Harry."

Full beyond-

"Harry, wake up. It's just a nightmare, mate." 

Confused, he frowns-

"For fucks sake, Harry!"

Jolting awake, Harry nearly collided headfirst into Ron.


	2. Lord Boner Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping things short for now. Hope this amuses you as much as it did me. :)

Ron fell backwards with a loud exclamation of surprise, his body meeting the floor with a thud.

"Ow..." Ron wheezed out.

Harry, heart beating a mile a minute, was too busy looking up at an angry Seamus and apologetic Dean to check if Ron was alright. Luckily, it seemed Neville was sleepily looking Ron over.

Arms folded with a scowl in place, Seamus made no indication that he was going to move away from Harry's bedside. 

Dean had taken to getting comfortable on Seamus' bed, looking to occupy himself slightly by flattening the surface of the gryffindor coloured sheets beside him with his hands. Meanwhile Neville hooked an awkward arm around Ron's elbow and attempted to heave the boy up.

Heart rate slowing down as he took in his surroundings, Harry slowly pulled his knees up towards him as an attempt at making the motion look natural. 

Seamus' left eyebrow quirked up as he took in Harry's appearance and then he did something Harry hadn't expected. Seamus let his arms fall to his sides only to bring them back up to his face, rubbing them across his face with his forarms like the habit of a middle aged man worn with stress.

"Harry. God, Harry it's over." Seamus ground out the words like he was tearing at a bandaid.

Ron was at his feet by the time the words were spoken and Neville looked to have woken up slightly, though his weight was supported by one of the dark mahogany bedpoles attached to Harry's fourposter.

Dean was now plucking at the loose material of his pajamas. 

Not sure how to respond, Harry thought it was best to simply ask.

"What do you mean-" 

"Oh, come on! Look, I know you're probably ashamed or too proud or something but we were there too." Seamus resorted to emphasising his words by waving his arms at certain points.

"Seamus-" He tried again.

"No, Harry! Let me finish. It's hard on us too, but not nearly as hard as it is for you. You're a bloke and probably don't feel that great talking about what exactly it is that has you make those god awful sounds-" This time, Harry quickly interjected. 

"I made noises?" He rushed out, worried about the answer.

"Don't be ashamed, mate." Ron added, crawling onto the bed to sit with his legs crossed.

"Yeah." Added Neville as Harry could make out Dean nodding along in the corner of his eye.

"It's natural." Added Seamus with an exaggerated shrug, clearly trying to make Harry feel like nothing was wrong.

His cheeks tinted softly as he rested his forhead against his knees, fingers meeting around his feet ontop of the sheets.

"Is it?" He whispered at a note where it could be heard.

"Of course." Confident at the progress he thought he was making, Seamus plunked himself down on the other side at the bottom of Harry's bed. He continued, "Voldemort would give anyone nightmares."

The thought of Voldemort quickly erased any lingering traces of his erection.

Understanding what they all must have thought, Harry cleared his throat and asked, "Did I sound..."

Harry didn't know how to finish that. How do you ask your closest friends what you sounded like while having a wet dream? A gay one at that. While your girlfriend's brother and your best friend was one of the people there.

"Awful, mate." Ron concluded. "All the groaning and thrashing. It was like being back in time."

"It wasn't that bad." Dean said. 

Seamus snorted.

"It really wasn't." Dean insisted. 

"It sounded like you were being tortured, Harry." Neville yawned out, getting up and walking around to stand at the end of Harry's bed, facing him. "We know you put silencing charms up, so the fact that we could hear past it just helps show how loud you were being." Neville had his arms around himself to retain some heat as he waddled towards his bed, saying a quick, "Dont worry though, things can only get better from here on." Before making it under the comfort of his sheets. Snoring was heard soon after.

Seamus snorted a second time as Dean smirked and Ron crawled closer to Harry in order to nudge him with his elbow slightly as he laughed, saying that, "If anyone needs a silencing charm, it's him."

Grinning for a short moment, Harry was glad that no one had opted to use Lumos to see one another as his cheeks were practically glowing with heat.


	3. An Early Morning

Afterwards, the four teens still awake fell into a thoughtful silence that was slightly more awkward on Harry's part. Though no one actually noticed and if they did, they imagined it was due to Harry's embarrasment at having woken everyone else up. 

Harry was silently thankful no one tried to continue the conversation from where Neville had left off.

Seamus had gotten up lazily, patting where he had just sat, making Harry notice how much everyone had changed over the past couple of years.   
Habits that they had never had stuck with them like pensioners with canes.

Flopping onto his own bed, Seamus nudged Dean with his toes which encouraged the gentle halfblood to give Harry a small smile as he made to go on his own bed.

Ron, with his legs crossed and hunched over upperhalf, was frowning.

"It's alright, you know." Ron finally said.

"I know." Harry breathed out.

Acting as if he never heard him, Ron angrily continued, "They shouldn't of used you."

Seamus rolled over in his sleep.

Whispering now, Ron explained himself in a way that Harry wasn't expecting. Not from Ron, and Harry wasn't really sure that he wanted to have such a heartfelt moment while his underwear was still damp and growing cold. 

"I know..." Ron trailed off, "that I haven't..." He tried again, "When we first met I only had three things I wanted to do. Get into Gryffindor, make some mates and get my NEWTS." Pausing for a bit, he quickly added, "Okay, fine, that last one was just an add on so that if mum ever has to look into my memories then she won't later start shouting at me like you know she would- Anyways!" Ron sucked in a breath, "You probably expected something else when you were on that Train, too. They sucked all your expectations out of you every year. It wasn't fair."

"Nothing really is..." Harry said.

"But!" Ron loudly exclaimed and then stopped himself when they heard Seamus groan out a sleep filled 'Shut up'.

Getting off of Harry's bed and stomping on the cobblestone towards his own, Ron's shoulders relaxed as he softly added his final comment before tucking himself into bed, back facing harry.

"You of all people deserve more."

The silence of the room would later be broken by snores and the muttering of an incantation.

Thinking that his renewed silencing charm would aid in a little privacy, Harry cast a cleansing charm to get rid of dry precum.

Laying back down, messy brunette hair an uneven halo, Harry drifted off to soon greet the pleasent hints of masculine musk conjured up by his mind.

Waking up hours later with a small start and breathy sighs, Harry was afraid of the power of his own imagination as he still felt those pleasure inducing hands move across his chest and abdomen in his wakeful state.

Shuddering, he felt his own erection lay ontop of his stomache, precum dribbling.

Sunlight was only just peaking in through Ron's window, leaving a golden hue to rise up across the dorm room walls as Harry contemplated shutting his red bed curtains and letting his hands drift downwards.

He felt an imaginary nip at his left shoulder and for some odd reason imagined that his subconsciously fabricated partner would be very unhappy with him.

He found the idea kind of funny.

Body aching from activities of the mind, harry silently stretched across his bed to reach his bedside stove for his wand. He had only just started to put it beside him rather then under his pillows because Dean and Neville would look at him as if they were trying not to judge while Ron and Seamus both looked unhappy with his survival instincts. No one ever spoke up about the unnecessary habit though they all looked a mixture of pleased and shocked when he put his wand at the stove for the very first time last night.

Harry thought that it was slightly inconvenient, especially now.

Wand in his hand, he charmed another silencing spell but at himself as he got up off his bed and padded across the floor to the ajoined en suite. Magically concealed within the circular room, Harry went towards the bedroom door and rapted thrice softly. Instead of the gryffindor boys hallway, the door swung open to reveal the en suite.

Looking back, Harry saw movement in Seamus' bed but the pyromaniac only started rolling over in his sleep.

Seeing that he had not woken anyone up, he cast a quick tempos as he walked into the bathroom. 6:47am glowed green faintly and then vanished.

Deciding against a long shower, Harry had locked the door and stood before the large gold framed mirror and run his fingers through his unruly locks. His erection swayed and pointed out from bellow his navel as he stood. 

Shedding his pajama top, he pointed his wand and had it move his top to the clothes basket under a wooden sign with his name engraved. Setting his wand onto the counter top, Harry hooked both thumbs under the elastic of his bottoms and groaned. A single pearl had beaded at the tip. Shuffling his bottoms off completely did nothing but further his arousal as mildly painful tugging was felt as his member bobbed.

Leaving his wand, he moved over to the basket himself. Each step sent a tingle of painful pleasure down his spine until they stopped when he was looking down at the neatly folded top. Thinking that he wanted to tease himself longer, he started folling the bottoms neatly and put them in the basket when he was done.

Harry knew that he felt strange and was acting it, too.

Five days had passed since the defeat of Voldemort. Molly Weaseley had spotted Harry first, promptly enveloping him in a hug and murmered words of proud joy into his hair. From afar, Arthur Weasley was clearly expecting something else when he seen his wife clutching the only Potter and had rushed over, wand at his side and barking orders for his four children to join him. The Weasley's had ran towards them, George momentarily rescued by Ginny from a crucio.

Finally at their side, Arthur, Fred, Ginny and George had stopped at an arms length away. Arthur had hesitantly stepped forward, outstretched an arm to wrap around his wife in comfort while his head was held high, checking for any potential threats when he noticed the Death Eaters had begun to flee. Harry still believes that he had felt air hit his face as Arthur had snapped his head towards them both when he had heard his wife tearfully murmer the words 'You did so good' and 'well done, oh well done, Harry.'

Louder than her other words, every Weasley present had stood ram rod straight as they had heard and then scrambled to hug each other and shriek victory among casulties, rubble and the black misty haze of cowardly enemies retreating. 

This was the scene that Ron and Hermoine had walked in on. Hermoine with her mouth open in a small 'o' and Ron with wide eyes. Soon enough, Ron had her twirling in his arms. He had attempted lifting her up as a quiet Luna and Neville walked past them, hand in hand with small smiles on their faces.

Minutes later everyone gathered outside in sombre silence, crowding in the courtyard as Mrs.McGonagoll read out a list that she had magically conjured with a flick of her wand. One by one, she had named their fallen comrades, friends and family and each time she did wands would aim at the sky and glow. Shortly after a moment of silence, she read aloud another list of those who were injured.

Harry had later heard from Ginny that her Dad had suspected The Ministry of Magics files wouldn't be updated on casualties of war unless a compensation claim was made. Even then, how could Mrs.McGonagoll possibly get a hold of Ministry documents, let alone so quickly? Hermoine had offered the suggestion Mrs.McGonagoll had been reading out Hogwarts Forms instead, which also explained the list of injured students. Madam Pomfry would keep the Headmistress informed of any and all changes within the infirmary. 

Celebrations had been short and for some, glom. Harry had always known he was an orphan in both Muggle Britain and the Wizarding World. But he felt emphathy when he saw the faces of those who had never been and now were.

Twenty four hours later Hogwarts was closed for repairs as people left in varied states of dispositions. Only professors would remain.

Sleeping over at the makeshift Burrow, Harry found himself sharing with Ron and the twins. Hermoine, Ginny, Fleur and Molly had all occupied another room as bill, charlie and Arthur took the last one.

For the first time in months, Harry wasn't the only one who had taken advantage of much needed sleep.

Although sleeping had become Harry's new comfort. In only 5 days he had gained a reputation for sleeping more than necessary. If anyone asked where he was, more than one person would answer, disgruntled, with 'in bed'. 

Molly couldn't help herself but let Harry take advantage of something so simple that he 'more than deserved'. Arthur had even encouraged it on the first day, tolerated it for the second but on the third, he had decided it was too much. 

The twins would tease him when he would make it down for lunch as it was Harry's equivalent of breakfast. 

Charlie would surpress a chuckle as Harry would slouch forward by the time it was dinner, ready for bed once again.

Ron had groaned in annoyance when his third breakfast without one of his best friends had long passed.

Ginny and Hermoine would wear identical frowns when it passed 12.

Bill would clear his throat when Harry finally made his decent down the stairs. Fleur would raise her eyebrows inquesitively towards him each time.

That afternoon, pleasant chitchat was made around him as Harry was subjected to Fleurs recommendations on how to relax in any way possiblr without this reliance on sleep. He had hummed in responce rather than actually talking and had noticed Bill beginning to frown.

He knew that he was causing them all concern but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not really. Not when each time his head met the pillow and cold sheets and all would be calm. It's not that he prefered his 'dream world' over the real world, as he was sure it was what he had overheard everyone muttering back and fourth in an argument as he sat at the top of the stairs, concealed in his cloak and another silencing spell.

Harry had just never experienced a good nights sleep. Not since his first one in his first year. There was no time for sleeping, soon after.

He had never had a wet dream either. Not until last nights episode and now when- Harry blushed.

His cock twitched.

Embracing the ache in his balls as he walked on chilled cobblestone, Harry got under the large gleaming shower head and turned the nob to soon feel warm, steamy, water fall down his back. 

Preening, he stepped back, hair getting wet and falling into his face. Arms at his side, he stood and let the tension drain from his body. Soon, goose bumps ran across his legs and arms and nipples hardened. 

Wrapping his arms around himself, chin against his chest, he let his right arm smoothly glide across his left arm, down his abdomen and towards his hardness. Stopping only an inch away, he tried something else and decided to spread his legs slightly, water splashing at his feet. 

Hand moving past his weeping cock, he cupped his balls and shuddered out a moan as his slight touch was enough to make them tighten. Rolling them across his palm, Harry payed special attention to his body for once and started to experiment with what feels good. He liked to tug slightly on his right ballsack, firm squeezes to his left and was very aware of his cock as he used both hands to roll them in his palms. The skin between his ball sacks was too sensitive to touch and left him with shaky knees and harsh breathing.

Harry had passed the experimental phase for his age group long ago without knowing a lot of what he probably should.

The Dursley's had been a conservative family in all but their greed for attention and Harry was never really included. 

Dudley had teased him when he was younger by saying he looked like a girl and as they grew, so did the insults. Occasional teasing for amusement became heartfelt words of hate. Instead of using the word 'girl' when Harry had stopped reacting to it, Dudley would call him a poof. A fairy. A bender and a whole lot of words that made no sense to Harry other than knowing they were meant to be hurt him. They rarely did as no one would offer to tell him what the words meant and he didn't dare ask.

After Harrys first year away, Dudley starving for attention continued from where he left off but had grown violent. Each muttering of 'queer' was followed by a punch, shove or jab.

Bruises would litter his body and he would fight back with 'no, I'm not.'

It was in his second year that Harry was introduced to a wizards perspective. Breakfast in the great hall was were everyone would catch up and Harry had been introduced to the concept of same sex couples.

An entirely new discovery on his part but so natural to others that he felt confused.

Scandalised, Fred and George had talked about how a third year had been called a fairy by a first year. Ron was outraged while everyone on the table asked the twins questions like gossip hungry preteens. Harry had turned to Hermoine to see whether she knew what was so wrong, considering Harry was called it and more on more than one occasiom. The look on her face made Harry feel like it meant something along the lines of Mudblood or maybe worse.

He had gotten his answer when Hermoine spoke up, "Just because two guys are in a relationship does not mean you have the right to judge them. It has nothing to do with you either way so why intrude?"

"Richard and this pretty blonde had been locking lips out in the corridor." Fred suggestively puckered his lips.

"Still. It's not like the first year was forced to watch." She turned up her nose.

That morning they had watched as the first year, Parker or something, was spoken to by his wizarding friends in hushed conversation. Being muggleborn earned him some sympathy points as he apparently 'didn't know any better' according to George. 

Forming a ring with his pointer finger and thumb with his left hand, Harry held the base of his cock with it. Groaning, he made sure not to give into temptation and rub against himself though he did give himself a quick squeeze.  

Glancing down at himself through a curtain of hair, Harry bit his lips and made another ring with his right hand. Instead of clasping it around the base, Harry held it against the tip and squeezed his cockhead passed, mewling as his hips stuttered and his cock spurted at the stimulation. Repeatedly fucking into the tight ring of his finger and thumb, Harry came to the sound of water hitting cobblestone like what he imagined a waterfall to sound like and his own mews.

Breaths evening, he decided on using the baby blue soap offered from the multicoloured array in the gleaming soap rack. 

Rubbing in circular motions, Harry noted that it smelled faintly of sweetness and something else that reminded him of cakes.

As he let water cascade, washing the suds off his body, fingers massaging through his hair as he was rinsing matching coloured shampoo out.  
Harry heard the murmur of voices growing louder outside.

"Harry! It's a miracle, Harry! You're awake!" Ron had shouted and soon let out a whoosh of air as Harry imagined an assault of pillows had rained at him as everything collectively yelled at him to 'Shut up!'.

Stiffling a laugh and trying not to get anything in his eyes, Harry heard Ron telling them to stop acting like blood traitors and to bow to their lord.

Sore subject, really, but Harry silently commended Ron for trying to make light of it all.

Neville thought it was hilarious and Harry could still hear his roaring laugh later as he turned the water off and trotted towards his wand. Casting accio directed at the other room. Harry heard a scramble as both his friends and school uniform moved across the other room.

Yelps of surprise and calls of 'harry!' Stopped as all his stuff levitated against outside the door.

Walking over, clicking said door open a crack to let his clothes pile in and onto the countertop as he busied himself by shutting the door.

Ignoring whispers of conversation outside, Harry dryed off, dressed and looked into the mirror.

His cheeks were flushed from both steam and orgasm, lips full and reddened. Hair long and an uneven mixture of wet, gentle, ringlets and semi curls at the tips. Eyes bright and skin a healthy, even, glow could both have been from his much loved sleep or orgasm.

Walking out, shoes clicking on the floor, he was greeted by the sight of Seamus posing like what he imagined was an impatient father.

Doubling over in laughter, Harry tried to turn away from the sight as though it would have him laugh less.

"What?" Spluttered Seamus as Neville replied for Harry.

"You remind me of my Gran when I tell her that, 'Yes, me and Luna really did only talk'."

An indignified blush crept up on his face as Ron walked passed, commenting 'you old man' as he went to go piss.

"You really do!" Dean agreed as he started laughing harder than Harry.

"Whatever." Gathering his things, Seamus tried to stride out the dorm with an ounce of self repect.

"What time is it?" Harry hurridly asked, coughing to rid himself of the croak in his voice from laughter before Seamus glared at him any harder. If it was possible.

Muttering the spell, glittering golden shapes formed.

"Thirty four past seven." Seamus concluded and then walked out, followed by a scrambling to keep up Dean.

Both Harry and Neville could hear Seamus' embarrassed shouting and Deans gradually fading laughter as they both descended downstairs.


End file.
